Le lion et la vipère
by ElsaKura
Summary: Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d' Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et que les personnages de Hunger Games appartiennent évidemment à Susan Collins. J'inclus le personnage de Katniss à l'école de Poudlard dès ses 11 ans et prenez note que l'histoire ne se passera pas vraiment comme dans les livres ou les films puisque ça tomberait un peu trop dans le copier-coler.
1. Chapitre 1

**La voie 9¾**

'' Katniss, tu es certaine de ne rien avoir oublié?''

Je soupire en entendant ma mère me poser la question pour la énième fois et je l'aide à transporter tout mon matériel de sorcier jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

'' C'est toi la mère, tu devrais le savoir, non?''

Oups... Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été un peu dure là. Ses traits se déforment et je peux voir sa colère, mais elle baisse un peu les yeux, sentant les larmes venir.

'' Tu sais que je fais de mon mieux pour toi et Prim depuis la mort de votre père.''

Son ton est plus doux et je me sens coupable de la voir ainsi. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 3 ans, Prim était alors encore dans le ventre de maman. Elle ne l'a pas connu mais maman nous parle tellement souvent de lui qu'elle a vraiment l'impression de le connaître. J'ai 11 ans maintenant et ma mère m'a toujours dit et affirmé que sa mort était un accident, qu'il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire davantage.

'' Je suis désolée maman...Je suis peut-être un peu nerveuse d'aller là-bas où je ne connaîtrai personne. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.''

Un petit sourire réapparaît sur son visage alors qu'elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je grogne en repoussant sa main. Je déteste quand elle fait ça et elle le sait très bien.

'' Prim! Je vais rater mon train à cause de toi! Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à la gare? Parfait, je m'en souviendrai!'' lui lançais-je moqueusement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement et elle court désespérément vers moi pour m'empêcher de partir sans elle.

'' Tu as encore laissé ta queue sortie, petit canard.'' je me moque gentiment en entrant correctement son blouson dans sa jupette. ''Là c'est beaucoup mieux.''

Elle me fit une adorable grimace que je lui renvoya en roulant les yeux par derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils tout à coup et agrippa le manteau de maman. C'était tellement facile de lui faire peur que j'en prenais parfois plaisir.

''Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas manquer ton train? Il serait temps d'y aller.''

La voix de maman me fit réagir et j'enfile vite mon manteau alors qu'elle boutonne celui de Prim.

'' Tu vas nous écrire, hein? Tous les jours? Et tu nous diras dans quelle maison tu as été envoyée! Je te vois bien à _Gryffondor_ , tu es courageuse! Tu te souviens quand tu as abattu ce méchant loup? Il devait faire trois fois ta taille, mais tu n'as même pas ciller et ta flèche s'était planter directement dans son cœur!''

Je l'écoutais blablater durant tout le trajet en laissant échapper un petit rire de temps en temps. _Comment trop en faire par Primrose Everdeen!_ Elle exagérait souvent les choses mais je suppose qu'à cet âge, c'est normal.

Nous arrivons à la gare pleine de 'moldus', c'est comme ça que les sorciers nous appellent apparemment et je regarde autour de moi avant de m'avancer entre les voies 9 et 10 derrière d'autres sorciers. Je sursaute de surprise et Prim agrippe fermement mon poignet lorsque l'un d'entre eux marcha directement vers le mur de briques avant de disparaître.

'' Katniss...La voie 9¾ est là-dedans tu crois?'' ma petite sœur me demande d'une voix peu rassurée.

'' Faut croire..''

J'essaie de ne pas paraître perturbée mais je ne suis pas en confiance non plus. Je fais la file en attendant mon tour mais Prim refuse de me lâcher la main.

'' Katniss va avoir besoin de ses deux mains ma chérie.'' lui dit gentiment maman alors qu'elle me donne ma grosse malle.

Prim fit une mine boudeuse et me lâcha la main à contre cœur. Je me mis à son niveau et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

'' Hey...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit canard? Ne pleure pas, une année c'est assez vite passée. On se reverra pendant les vacances d'été.''

Ça ne semble pas la consoler car elle se renfrogne un peu plus et se cache le visage en se retournant vers maman.

'' Je vous écrirez toutes les semaines pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. Je vous aime.''

J'enlace ma mère un moment, ma tête lui arrivant à la poitrine avant de me baisser pour serrer ma petite sœur contre moi. Je peux sentir une de ses larmes tomber dans mon cou et je me retiens de pleurer également. Si Prim me voit pleurer, ça va la rendre encore plus malheureuse et je tiens absolument à éviter ça.

'' Maman va prendre soin de toi Prim, et tu auras souvent de mes nouvelles alors ne pleure pas, tout ira très bien, je te le promets.'' je lui murmure d'un ton rassurant.

Elle sourit faiblement quand je me détache d'elle pour lui faire une bise sur le front avant de me relever.

'' Travaille fort Katniss.'' me dit ma mère d'un ton enjoué.

'' Évidemment.'' je lui réponds comme une évidence.

Je leur tourne finalement le dos alors que mon tour approche et je ne regarde plus en arrière...peut-être par peur de changer d'idée, ou par peur de revoir ma petite sœur pleurer. Il n'y plus personne devant moi et je prends une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers le mur de briques en tirant ma grosse malle ainsi que la cage du chat dans mon autre main. Prim a insisté pour que j'emmène _Buttercup_ , avec moi à Poudlard comme animal de compagnie. C'est plus son chat que le mien, mais elle disait qu'une partie d'elle serait toujours avec moi si je l'emportais. Je ferme les yeux par reflex, craignant que ça ne fonctionne pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre le mur en plein tête et mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau quand je me rends compte que je suis toujours intacte...et de l'autre côté du mur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une bonne rencontre, ou...?**

La fameuse gare 9¾. Je souris en admirant le _Poudlard Express. C_ 'est un beau train mais bon, ça reste un train, pas de quoi s'extasier non plus. Je m'approche d'une entrée en tentant de me frayer un chemin au travers des autres. Bon sang, on est serré comme des sardines là-dedans! Je soupire bruyamment, me sentant bousculer légèrement par un garçon corpulent. Il m'ignore royalement et je continue mon chemin, essayant de trouver un compartiment vide. Très peu de chance pour moi étant donné que je suis arrivée dans les derniers. En ayant assez de chercher, j'entre dans le prochain ayant une place de libre en frappant légèrement sur le coin de la porte.

'' Je peux m'asseoir ici?'' Je demande le plus aimablement possible.

''Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir...Non.'' me répond le garçon aux cheveux blonds platines, lissés soigneusement jusque derrière sa tête grâce à au moins un tube complet de gel.

Les deux gorilles qui sont assis avec lui éclatent de rire et me dévisagent d'un air moqueur. Ça commençait bien...Il faut croire que ça ne sert à rien de se montrer poli envers certaines personnes. Je reconnais celui m'ayant bousculé sans aucune pudeur et je plisse les yeux.

'' Dommage. On dirait que vous allez devoir faire avec.''

Ils semblent surpris par mon changement de ton alors que je tire mes affaires à l'intérieur avant de les ranger au-dessus de mon siège. Je m'assois devant le blondinet qui semble essayer de me pétrifier sur place de son regard.

'' Comment tu t'appelles?'' me demande mon vis-à-vis, soudainement curieux.

'' Katniss Everdeen.'' je réponds simplement en regardant par notre fenêtre tandis que le train se met en marche.

'' Draco Malfoy, enchanté.'' se présente-t-il avant de montrer les deux autres du doigt. ''Voici Crabbe et Goyle.''

Je les regarde à peine, me contentant d' hocher la tête avant d'entendre Malfoy ricaner.

'' Hey bien...on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi durant le trajet jusqu'à l'école.'' me lance-t-il d'un ton sarcastique face à mon silence.

'' Vous n'avez qu'à discuter comme vous le faisiez avant mon arrivée, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.'' je lui réplique ennuyée et il hoche la tête aux deux autres.

'' Nous parlions justement des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Depuis des générations, les membres de ma famille sont envoyés à _Serpentard_ et je sais que je ne ferai pas exception à la règle. Crabbe et Goyle iront aussi à _Serpentard_ , c'est évident. Dans quelle maison crois-tu aller, Everdeen?''

C'est une question que je me suis posée assez souvent, bien que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Les _Poufsouffle_ sont loyales, ils travaillent dur et ont une patience à toute épreuve. Les _Serdaigle_ sont sages et réfléchis, ils sont également très intelligents. Les _Gryffondor_ sont courageux, téméraires et forts et finalement les _Serpentard,_ qui sont les plus ambitieux, rusés et prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. C'est bien la dernière maison dans laquelle je me vois atterrir. Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers lui à nouveau.

'' J'en sais rien... _Gryffondor_ ou _Poufsouffle_ je crois bien.''

Je le vois tout à coup froncer les sourcils, il a presque l'air dégoûté par ce que je viens de dire et ses deux amis s'échangent un regard en coin.

'' Oh...J'espère pour toi que ce sera l'une d'entre elles dans ce cas. Tes parents sont tous deux des sorciers? Les miens oui, je suis un Sang-Pur. Mon père me dit quelques fois d'arrêter de m'en vanter, mais quand on voit le nombre de Sang-De-Bourbe qui sont acceptés à Poudlard, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. Par Salazar! Ça en devient presqu'une épidémie!''

'' Sang-De-Bourbe?'' Je répète, confuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette expression avant.

'' Ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus mais qui sont tout de même admis à l'école de sorcellerie. Une vrai farce si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Everdeen.''

Oulah...que faire? De toute évidence, je serai sur sa liste noire si je lui dit la vérité et le trajet risque d'être très long. Autant ne pas rajouter de la poudre au feu, je n'ai pas envie de commencer mon année en ayant une liste de trois pages d'ennemis jurés.

'' Je suis moitié-moitié, ma mère est moldu mais mon père était un grand sorcier.''

'' Était?'' il demande en levant un sourcil.

'' Il est mort quand j'avais trois ans. Je ne me rappelle pas comment il est mort, ma mère m'a seulement dit que c'était un accident.''

J'ai soudain peur d'avoir fait une belle connerie. On sait tous comment c'est... Ça commence par un petit mensonge de rien du tout pour se terminer avec votre monde qui s'écroule. Je lui fait un petit sourire, qu'il me rend à mon plus grand étonnement avant de me détourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Je m'assoupis pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant de me faire réveiller par _Buttercup_ qui ne tient plus en place dans sa cage.

'' Bon sang Everdeen...Il est insupportable ton chat en plus d'être immonde.'' me lance Malfoy en grognant.

Merlin! Faites qu'on arrive bientôt avant que je me décide à lui refaire le portrait! Bon c'est vrai ce chat n'est pas spécialement beau avec son épaisse fourrure orange et qu'il m'insupporte moi-même, mais il reste que Prim l'adore. Je me lève de mon siège et ouvre la cage pour le faire sortir avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de me rasseoir.

'' Il doit avoir faim c'est tout, pas la peine de pleurnicher.'' je lui lance d'un ton amusé lui faisant rouler les yeux.

Une dame passe devant notre compartiment et l'ouvre lentement, poussant un chariot justement rempli de nourriture et de friandises de toutes sortes.

'' Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants?''

Crabbe et Goyle bondirent pratiquement de leurs sièges alors que Draco se leva lentement et attendit, les mains dans ses poches d'où je pouvais très bien percevoir le bruit de plusieurs pièces qui s'entrechoquaient. Sa famille m'a l'air plutôt loin de la pauvreté, je suppose qu'il est l'enfant pourri gâté de son cher papa. Il prend une poignée de bonbons avant de se rasseoir alors que les deux gorilles en ont plein les bras. Je m'avance vers le chariot en essayant de trouver de quoi rassasier ce maudit chat. Il n'essaie même pas de sortir du compartiment, s'étant seulement allongé là où j'étais assise auparavant. Je prends une petite bouteille de lait à la noix de coco et une boîte de raisins secs puis paye la dame avec le peu d'argent que ma mère m'a donné avant de reprendre le chat et de le poser sur mes genoux.

'' Tu n'as rien pris pour toi? Tu es du genre pauvre ou...''

'' Pourquoi dépenser son argent pour des bonbons? C'est du gâchis, je préfère autant le collectionner.'' je le coupe avec un sourire en coin qui le fait rire et je l'entends murmurer '' _Radine.''_

Décidément, je suis bonne comédienne puisqu'il gobe tout depuis le début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mens d'ailleurs. Je pourrais simplement lui dire la vérité et l'envoyer se faire voir, mais je n'ai pas envie de déjà me mettre des gens à dos. Arriver en première année à Poudlard est assez stressant comme ça. Je fais boire un peu de lait à _Buttercup_ et lui fait manger quelques raisins secs, ce qu'il semble apprécier puisqu'il a arrêter de se plaindre. Je le mets à nouveau dans sa cage quand de m'apercevoir que la nuit est entrain de tomber.

'' Tu devrais enfiler ton uniforme Everdeen, on arrive bientôt.''

Le blond se redresse et se retourne pour prendre sa valise et en sortir son uniforme, tout de suite imité par ses deux amis. Je fais de même, sortant le mien de ma grosse malle avant de commencer à me changer. Ils finissent avant moi et me regardent avec les yeux exorbités.

'' C'est ma grosse poitrine qui vous fait rougir?'' je soupire en roulant les yeux, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucune courbe.

Ils se détournent et je termine en enfilant ma robe de sorcier, me rassoyant sur mon siège. Le train se met à ralentir de plus en plus jusqu'à se stopper complètement et nous nous levons tous les quatre pour sortir, voyant les autres élèves faire de même. Les plus vieux passent en premier pour nous ouvrir les portes du train, nous faisant signe d'aller à l'extérieur.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le choixpeau déraille!**

Nous descendons du train et la première chose qui me saute aux yeux est un homme à la barbe aussi impressionnante que ses cheveux. J'observe les barques au loin et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il en prendra une à lui tout seule, il est non seulement large de la taille mais également très grand et donc difficile à manquer.

'' Hagrid!'' un premier année aux binocles vient le saluer joyeusement.

Cet homme imposant s'appelle donc Hagrid? C'est toujours mieux que de l'appeler le géant.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre jusqu'aux barques et je m'installe à côté d'une fille aux cheveux châtains en broussaille et une rouquine qui nous sourit nerveusement. Une lanterne est suspendue au milieu de chaque barque et elles commencent à avancer d'elles-mêmes lorsque tous les élèves furent installés. J'adore cette ambiance calme, le reflet de la lune reflétant sur l'eau pratiquement immobile et je lève les yeux vers le château que l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin.

'' C'est magnifique...'' dit la rouquine, complètement sous le charme.

En effet, la vue était superbe, je n'avais jamais rien vue de tel. Plus on se rapprochait du château, plus il semblait prendre de l'ampleur et plus je me disais que j'allais forcément avoir besoin d'une carte pour m'y retrouver là-dedans. Nos barques accostent sur la terre ferme et nous descendons, suivant toujours notre cher guide, Hagrid. La porte principale s'ouvre dans un bruit sourd et je suis immédiatement subjugué par l'immensité des lieux, puis on monte et monte de grands escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant une dame au chapeau pointu et à la longue robe verte émeraude.

'' Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeure McGonagall.'' dit-elle d'une voix forte. '' Dans quelques instants, vous traverserez ces portes et serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elle sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Comportez-vous comme il se doit et vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison...faites autrement, et vous lui en ferez perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons.''

Elle prend une grande inspiration après cette longue explication et nous demande de la suivre avant de passer les grandes portes menant à la salle principale de l'école. Je peux voir la table des professeurs au fond de la salle ainsi qu' Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, installé au centre de la table. Nous nous arrêtons devant un chapeau posé sur un simple tabouret et McGonagall se retourne vers nous, déroulant un parchemin.

'' Lorsque je vous nommerez, vous vous avancerez et prendrez place sur le tabouret. Je placerai ensuite le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans l'une des maisons.''

Ça y est. Le moment de vérité. Elle appelle d'abord la fille aux cheveux broussailleux du nom de Hermione Granger qui après un moment d' hésitation, est répartie à _Gryffondor._ Un rouquin nommé Ron est ensuite appelé et il fut également envoyé à _Gryffondor_ , apparemment tous ses frères y sont déjà. J'entends soudain un prénom qui m'est familier maintenant.

'' Draco Malfoy.''

Je regarde dans la direction du blond qui semble plus que confiant. Il sait déjà qu'il va se retrouver à _Serpentard_ et comme défaite...

'' _Serpentard_!'' s'écrit le choixpeau alors qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur les lèvres du concerné avant qu'il se lève pour aller prendre place à sa table. La rouquine qui était avec moi dans la barque fut appelée. Elle s'appelle Susan Bones et je la voit presque trembler lorsqu'elle se dirige vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'écrier...

'' _Poufsouffle_!''

Elle sourit, paraissant beaucoup plus calme et court jusqu'à sa table où les applaudissements retentissaient.

'' Harry Potter.'' appelle ensuite McGonagall.

La salle devient soudainement silencieuse avant que des murmures ne s'élèvent. Il semblerait que le nom de ce garçon avait fait le tour du monde...alors pourquoi est-ce que ce nom ne me disait rien? Sûrement parce que ni moi ni ma mère étions au courant qu'il existait une école pour les sorciers et sorcières, du moins pas avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre à mes 11 ans. Il avance d'un pas hésitant et s'assoit avant que l'enseignante ne pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier se mit à parler, mais il ne semblait pas trop savoir où l'envoyer. Il hésite surtout entre _Gryffondor_ et _Serpentard_.

'' Pas _Serpentard_...Pas _Serpentard_...'' il murmure un peu effrayé.

Qui peut le blâmer? Ayant fait la connaissance de Malfoy et de ses deux gorilles, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans la même maison que lui.

'' Très bien, si tu es certain de ton choix, il vaut mieux... _Gryffondor_!''

Un sourire radieux apparaît sur son visage et j'applaudis également, il l'a échappé belle c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les _Gryffondor_ sont littéralement entrain de me casser les tympans tellement ils crient forts. Ce Potter est tout un phénomène on dirait.

'' Katniss Everdeen.''

Je n'entends pratiquement pas mon nom tellement ça continue de hurler à la table mais je vois que McGonagall me regarde fixement. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, toutes les maisons me convenaient, sauf peut-être _Serpentard,_ mais je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce côté. Je me pose sur le tabouret et le choixpeau est posé sur ma tête suivit d'un petit silence.

'' Hmm...Katniss Everdeen. Quel spécimen nous avons là!'' il s'exclame me faisant légèrement sursauter. C'est tellement bizarre d'entendre cette voix dans mes oreilles.

'' Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui se laisse piétiner dessus, ça se voit tout de suite. Il y a une grande force de caractère dans ce petit corps ma foi...Courageuse également, tu ferais tout pour ceux que tu aimes. Voyons voir.'' Il réfléchit encore et je me mors la lèvre inférieure, me crispant sur le tabouret. '' Oui...La maison idéale pour toi ma chère est... _Serpentard_!''


End file.
